parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines
Donald and Douglas are twin Scottish mixed-traffic engines in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Biography Other than their name plagues and numbers, Donald and his brother Douglas are twins. Donald hates to be parted from his brother, and loves to play practical jokes on the other engines. Donald and Douglas love to play practical jokes, especially impersonating one another. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. Sir Topham Hatt had only ordered one goods engine, but when both Donald and Douglas showed up he decided to keep them both. Donald and Douglas love to play practical jokes, especially impersonating one another. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. Relationships *Homeland: Island of Sodor *Train Bulit: Steamies *Paint Color: Blue (in The Railway Series) Black (in the TV series) *Allies: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy the Small Engine , Toby the Tram Engine , Duck the Great Western Engine, Oliver, Emily *Enemies: Diesel, Arry and Bert, Daisy, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, The Spiteful Break Van Appearances Railway Series Donald: *The Twin Engines (debut) *Branch Line Engines (does not speak) *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Mountain Engines *Main Line Engines *Small Railway Engines (not seen) *Enterprising Engines *Oliver the Western Engine *Duke the Lost Engine (does not speak) *James and the Diesel Engines *More About Thomas the Tank Engine (mentioned) *Gordon the High-Speed Engine *Thomas and the Twins (mentioned) *Henry and the Express *Wilbert the Forest Engine (does not speak) *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and his Friends (does not speak) Douglas: *The Twin Engines (debut) *Branch Line Engines (not seen; does not speak) *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Main Line Engines *Small Railway Engines *Enterprising Engines *Oliver the Western Engine *James and the Diesel Engines (does not speak) *More About Thomas the Tank Engine (mentioned) *Gordon the High-Speed Engine *Thomas and the Twins (mentioned) *Jock the New Engine *Henry and the Express *Wilbert the Forest Engine (does not speak) *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines (does not speak) *Thomas and his Friends Television series *Season 2 - Break Van (debut), The Deputation, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree *Season 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor (cameo), Donald's Duck (Douglas cameo), Henry's Forest (Donald does not speak; Douglas cameo), Tender Engines (Donald only), Escape (Douglas only), Oliver Owns Up (Douglas does not speak), and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (Donald cameo, Douglas mentioned in the Japanese dub) *Season 4 - Four Little Engines (Donald or Douglas cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (Douglas only), Thomas and Stepney (Douglas only), Train Stops Play (Donald only; cameo), Bowled Out, Toad Stands By (Douglas only), Thomas and the Special Letter (Douglas speaks only in Japanese dub), and Paint Pots and Queens (Donald only; cameo) *Season 5 - Horrid Lorry (Donald only; cameo) and Make Someone Happy (Donald only; cameo) *Season 6 - Harvey to the Rescue (Donald only; cameo), A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Donald or Douglas cameo), Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Donald only; cameo), Twin Trouble, Percy and the Haunted Mine, James and the Red Balloon, and Thomas the Jet Engine (Donald only; cameo) *Season 7 - Percy Gets it Right (Donald only; cameo), Edward's Brass Band (Donald or Douglas cameo), Bad Day at Castle Loch, Salty's Stormy Tale (Douglas only; cameo), Peace and Quiet (Donald deleted scene; Douglas cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse (Donald only; cameo), and Gordon and Spencer (Douglas only; cameo) *Season 8 - Edward the Great (deleted scene) and You Can Do it, Toby! (mentioned) *Season 11 - Gordon and the Engineer *Season 12 - Saved You! Specials: *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Voice Actors *Joe Mills (UK/US) They play Otti Psi and Romeo Patti in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) They are two doctors. Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines/Gallery Category:Black Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:George Carlin Category:Scottish Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Twins Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Steam Engines Category:Trains Category:Characters Category:Brothers Category:Brave Charaters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:1960 Introductions